spinning_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Davis
Justin Davis is one of the main characters of the Netflix television series Spinning Out. He is portrayed by actor Evan Roderick. He is the talented figure skater who Kat Baker partners with when she decides to continue her career as a pair skater. Biography Justin Davis is the eldest son of CEO James Davis, he is the older brother to twins Reid and Drew and the older half-brother to an unnamed sister. His mother died when he was a teenager and thus he has abandonnment issues. This is shown when, after he promises Kat that he won't be late to practice and she says that she will go to the party, Kat doesn't show up at his party and he in turn drinks, has sex and is late for practice. At the beginning of the show he was prone to staying out late, drinking, having sex and doing drugs. After pairing up with Kat, he promises to be on time to practice and thus stops his bad habits. Throughout the show, Justin is shown to become a more responsible young man. His and his father's relationship grows to something that he wants to keep. His and Mandy's relationship goes from antagonistic to caring. He slowly stops doing drugs, drinking and having sex with random girls, in favor of hanging out with Kat, Jenn and Gabe. Season 1 In "Proceed with Caution" trust issues between Kat and Justin force Dasha to try some new trust exercises. She drives Kat and Justin out into the middle of nowhere and tells them to get out of the car, then drives away leaving them stranded. Justin calls a lyft and then brings he and Kat to a diner he used to go to as a kid. Inside the diner they talk about Kat's mistrust of him (or more precisely her inability to trust him not to drop her.) She makes him a promise: that if she lets him lift her, he will show up to practice on time. They then talk about how they slept together the previous year. When they get back to Pinecrest Lodge, Justin asks her to come to the party he is throwing later that night, she consents and says she will be there around 10pm. When she doesn't show up, Justin is upset and assuages his sadness with a nameless girl and some booze. The next day, Kat wakes him up by knocking on his hotel room door, and yelling at him about how she "thought they knew eachother". He later shows up at practice and asks her, "You know I'd never let you fall, right?". In "Keep Pinecrest Wild" Justin gets jealous over Kat and Marcus spending time together and asks to talk to her alone. They walk off together, and he tells her that he isn't an asshole and that the reason they aren't "connecting" is because of her. She responds by blaming his "toxic male ego" for being hurt that she didn't "come back for more" after they had sex the previous year. He calls off their partnership and walks away. Mandy follows him and tells him that even though he continuously insults her and treats her horribly, she will always stay because she loves his father. She says, that Kat doesn't have to stay, and tells him that James told her that this was the first time he had seen light in Justin's eyes since his mother died. She explains to him that just because he is afraid of feeling something again for skating or for Kat doesn't mean he should lose both. Later that day, he texts Kat to meet him at the "lake at the base of the mountain" and tells her to "bring skates". When she gets there he explains to her that after they had sex he called her - which he never does - and that when she didn't call him back it hurt him (not his male ego, but him as a person). He explains that he thought they had a connection and tells her that if that makes it harder for her to skate with him he understands. She tells him that she wasn't in a good place the previous year and he tells her that if he made it any harder on her he was sorry. They apologize to each other for what they said earlier in the day and skated their routine perfectly. In "Have a Nice Day!" Kat is working on her Tripple Toes. Dasha has convinced her to put on the belt so that if she misses the jump, she will not fall and hurt herself. When Justin shows up, he sits on the wall to watch and cheer her on. After numerous failed attempts to complete the tripple toe, Dasha tells her that they are not leaving the ice until Kat lands her jump. Kat then goes for it but stumbles her landing. Freaking out a little Kat insists that she can't, Dasha says she can and Justin agrees telling her that she almost had it. Dasha tells Kat to count to six before the next jump "Reach, Pick, Rotation, Rotation, Rotaion, Land". Kat nods and skates off. She circles back around and jumps, she lands the jump perfectly. Standing up she realizes that the belt holder didn't need to pull her up, Justin skates up to her telling her "it was all her" and hugs her. She tells him that she almost wants to celebrate and he replies saying that he almost wants to celebrate with her. Dasha tells them that they will continue working on the rest of the routine as "finishing on a good note is the best medicine for a tricky head like hers". Later that day, Kat and Justin are in the bar of the Lodge playing darts and celebrating her progress. We see Justin walking Kat out and asking her if she's sure she doesn't want any meatloaf to which she replies she has to go. She turns to walk away but Justin calls out, and zips her coat out telling her that "its cold out there" she thanks him. The camera cuts to Justin entering his hotel room and taking off his jacket. There is a knock on the door and Justin opens it, revealing Kat. He asks her if everything is ok and she kisses him. He asks if she is sure and she tell him he is. They then have sex. The next day, before the ice show, Kat tells Justin that they should do the tripple toe because if they were "gonna go all the way" she was going to start then. They do their short program, executing a perfect tripple toe. In "Hell is Real" Justin notices some changes in Kat, but thinks nothing of it when she assures him that all is well. He drives over to his dad's house to deliver a present to Mandy. When she opens the present (knit ice skates) she damns him for making her cry. After getting home finding a rager that Kat has throw going on in his room, he gets worried and goes downstairs to find Marcus. When he does he asks Marcus to help him get everyone out of the hotel. Once upstairs, Justin sees Kat fighting with one of the people she invited for her pills, he and Marcus start to fight while Marcus's girlfriend drags Kat into the bathroom. She starts a bath for Kat to calm her down. When the rager has ended and Marcus is gone, his girlfriend tells Justin she thinks Kat has bipolar. Justin then goes to see Kat in the bathroom, he crouches by her looking scared and worried for her as she whispers. Concerned for her he calls her mom and doesn't tell anybody not even his father - choosing instead to take the blame for the rager Kat threw and endangering his newly found relationship with his father. In "#1 Mom" After recieving Kat's email, and having talk with his dad about the rager he threw when Kat "had pneumonia". His dad tells him that Mandy thinks that Justin really loves Kat and that he is a good boyfriend to her. He replies saying he guesses hes not a good boyfriend. His dad tells him to get out of the hotel. Justin throws himself a goodbye party and when Kat knocks on the door, and asks him who else saw her he tells her that Marcus and Alana saw her. She then tries to apologize, but he says he doesn't have enough time as he is in the middle of his party. She asks him where he is going and he tells her that after what happened they can't skate anymore and that his dad kicked him out. She then leaves and goes back home. Jenn shows up at Justin's room and talks to him, when she finds out that he really loved Kat, she walks up and hugs him, attempting to ease his pain. He then goes to Dasha's house after she calls him to ask for advice about speaking to a long lost love. To which he replies bitterly, "Fuck you, Kat." When leaving he says, "he'd probably say hello back." He receives Kat's email and gets sadder. He is packing up his books when his dad knocks on his door. James tells Justin that Kat told him everything. They talk about how good Justin is and how alike he is to his mother and that he needs to talk to Kat because he can't be mad at her for being sick. Justin then tells his dad that he isn't upset because he's mad at Kat. The scene changes, but the audience can presume that Justin told his dad that he loves Kat. Later that evening, he goes to Dasha's house to talk to Kat. He asks her if she meant what she said (I love you Justin) or if it was just part of her mania. He then goes on to say "Cause I meant it.''" In "Kiss and Cry" Justin walks into Mandy's hospital room to tell them that he is leaving. His dad tells him that he thinks he is doing the right thing, and that if Justin asked him he would leave to. Mandy remarks that she didn't hear Justin ask James anything. James proceeds to ask Justin if Kat is worth everything. He goes to Dasha's house and Kat answers the door, happy that he is there, he - still angry at Kat; not because of what she did. Merely because she doesn't know if she loves him - asks her if she still wants to skate with him. They agree to skate with together as he believes that what she did and how she feels - or doesn't - about him shouldn't ruin his chances of winning Sectionals. After skating - and winning - the short program, he goes home. The next day, during a warm up, he and Kat are "skating against" Leah and Gabe when they attempt one of their more advanced lifts. Kat freaks out and falls, Justin catching her. He once again tells her that he would never let her fall to which she answers, "You asked if I meant it when I said I love you. And I told you I didn't know. But I do know. I love you Justin." He gets angry and marches off. She follows him off the ice and explains to him that the moment she fell in love with him was when he first told her that he would never let her fall. He goes to tell her that she "hurt him. A lot." She says she knows she did to which he said "I know you do." They then kiss. The Season ends with the audience unsure of how Justin and Kat scored in their long program. Appearances Season 1 * "Now Entering Sun Valley" * "Welcome to the Family" * "Proceed with Caution" * "Keep Pinecrest Wild" * "Two for $40" * "Have a Nice Day!" * "Healing Times May Vary" * "Hell Is Real" * "#1 Mom"' * "Kiss and Cry" Physical Appearance Justin is tall with dirty blonde hair. He has a gorgeous smile that rarely reaches his eyes. Justin's blue eyes are expresive but not too intense. He most likely has a scar on his inner right thigh from when Kat cut his with her skate blade. Quotes "We look like we're getting ready for the Hunger Games tribute parade." Gallery Spinning Out promo 2.jpg|Kaya Scodelario and Evan Roderick as Kat Baker and Justin Davis Spinning Out promo - Justin and James.png|Evan Roderick and David James Elliott as Justin and James Davis Category:Characters